PLNW DAIYLLC GNOJAH RQTU
by HenchmanforM
Summary: The title explains all. One-shot/Lime. Pass and read.


**PLNW DAIYLLC GNOJAH RQTU**

.

For more mature than I thought or wanted to say that I am. I can't help but feel envy…  
>Envy to see her with that smile, <em>so happy<em>, as she takes him by the hand…  
>It should not, but I can't help feeling jealous of her happiness…<br>Envy guide my way during the minutes that I follow them secretly…

.

I don't care where they go. I want to know what they will do…  
>"<em><strong>Although it hurts<strong>_" I tell myself…

.

She takes him by the hand, and he smiles while she guides…  
>The minutes pass. I follow them closer…<br>Until they reach their destination. Now I can't follow without being seen…  
>Hidden behind a bush, I observe…<p>

.

Envy eats me…  
>I want to see what will happen…<br>Though it hurts…

.

She lets his hand, _finally_, and shows him the view of the place…  
>It's beautiful…<br>He moves a little to see the details. He likes it…

.

"_**Maybe it's nothing and she just wants to show him the place**_" I said my mind…  
>But as soon as the idea came to me, it disappeared…<br>Anger fills me as fast as see how she pounces on him…  
>She kisses him. "<em><strong>She is kissing him<strong>_" Cries the voice of my conscience…

.

She was kissing him in the mouth…  
>Her lips moved over it nimbly…<br>He is red as a tomato, but he lets that she guides the moment. He enjoys it…

.

.

The first stab falls on me, while Dipper is kissing her…

.

.

"_**It cannot be**_" I say in my mind…  
>After a few seconds the kiss ends. "<em><strong>Let's go!<strong>_" Says my conscience…  
>I don't want to keep seeing it, but I can't move…<p>

.

My envy is in a new level. It's her fault…  
>But she isn't satisfied with just one kiss. She wants more…<br>She does him falls and sits over him…  
>She crushes him. He makes a joke about it…<br>She gets angry. I smile…

.

I don't want to know what will happen now. But I can imagine…  
>It hurts me…<p>

.

They exchange their glances for a few seconds…  
>Now she smiles. A wicked smile…<br>She takes his hands and puts them over her breasts...

.

.

A second stab falls on me…

.

.

It hurts so much to see him touching her…  
>And she smiling as he does…<p>

.

I don't want to see, because it hurts…  
>Envy eats me more and more…<br>More and more, because he pounces on her…  
>He strips clothes to expose her breasts. He was looking for them…<br>He attacks them with soft licks and kisses…

.

.

Another stab falls on me…

.

.

I envy each and every one of the sensations that she is experiencing…  
>And it hurts. It hurts to see how he does that with her…<br>I want to escape, _but I can't_. I can't…  
>It makes me sick. Seeing her so happy while he gently bites her nipples…<br>It hurts. Seeing him smiling…  
>It gets me jealous, because I'm not her…<p>

.

I never expected to get to see this…  
>I knew that if I followed them, I might see something bad…<br>But it's so much. Much more than I expected…

.

Now he's who kisses her…  
>Now he was who looked for her lips…<br>And she likes it…

.

This kiss is longer…  
>With all of this the only thing I can do is dream…<br>And envy to not be her…

.

Finally the kiss ends…  
>But it was followed by a small one in the neck…<br>Another equally between the breasts…  
>He descends. Kiss by kiss…<br>In a straight line direct to south…

.

Some clothing stops his way...  
>But that is not a problem to him…<br>Only a pull and problem solved…

.

"_**Let's go**_" Back to say the voice of my conscience…  
>But I can't look away. <em>I can't<em>…

.

"_**Don't watch**_" Yells the voice of my conscience…  
>Even so I raise my head to see better…<p>

.

He looks her. She looks him…  
>She smiles. He starts to lick her…<br>I can't complain about anything, because he's already a man…  
>And like any man, he gives in to his instincts…<p>

.

She begins to moan…  
>She loves it…<p>

.

I give up…  
>My hand has slipped into my clothes…<br>My fingers have started to play with my privacy…  
>Imagining that he's who give me those caresses…<p>

.

The licks are long and leisurely. She squirms…  
>She likes the feeling…<br>I. Only a little bit…  
>My fingers attack my privacy with fury…<br>Mercilessly, all that I want is to end quickly…  
>I don´t want to feel anything, because I do it for envy…<p>

.

I don't want to settle with dream…  
>Dreaming with be the one who receives that caresses from him…<p>

.

She moans louder. Moves her head from side to side…  
>Unfortunately I have to hide me better…<br>I can't touch me longer…  
>I kept at middle…<p>

.

But she didn't. She arches her back while the ecstasy fills her…  
>She smiles…<br>He too…  
>And it gets me sick. It gets me sick to see her smiling…<br>Happy for all the pleasure that she has received…  
>And it gets me angry. Seeing him licking his lips…<br>I bite my tongue, before saying with what they are stained…

.

.

There isn't a reason to keep counting the stabs that I received…

.

.

Now she gets up and kisses him…  
>It's a short kiss. She turns back and gets in four…<br>Meanwhile he takes his shirt off…  
>"<em><strong>I want to touch him<strong>_" I tell myself…

.

But my torture hasn't finished yet…  
>Unzips his pants and takes out his manhood…<br>I want and don't want to watch at the same time…  
>I watch. I like that I'm watching…<p>

.

She shakes her ass as a sign of impatience…  
>He puts his hands on her…<br>Caressing her slowly, making her wait…  
>It's clear that she's ready, but he makes her wait…<p>

.

She claims enough to be heard by him…  
>He gets closer and begins, <em>slowly<em>…

.

She moans…  
>I can't support any more…<br>And my fingers go back where they stopped...  
>Begin again to attack my privacy…<br>This is the most uncomfortable position in which I have ever masturbated…  
>But I have no choice. I can't let them see me…<p>

.

The movement is slow and smooth…  
>She enjoys it. A lot…<p>

.

I envy her so much. So much…  
>And it hurts. Seeing him so happy doing that…<br>Doing that with her…

.

The ecstasy comes…  
>The climax…<br>Hers, a scream of happiness…  
>Mine, a whisper of plea…<p>

.

Now she lies flat on the ground…  
>And he's over her…<p>

.

Until here I can go…  
>I put my clothes in place and returns to the shack…<br>I came knowing it could hurt me…  
>I should be strong…<br>I must be strong and act normal…

.

Return to the shack in silence…  
>As my mind digresses…<p>

.

.

I've received too many stabs…

.

.

"_**I'm a piece of trash**_" I say in my mind…  
>I try to be strong while I wait to they arrive…<br>I wait a lot…  
>And my mind digresses…<p>

.

Thinking, what to say first...  
>"<em><strong>Hi<strong>_" I practice…  
>I can't convince myself…<br>And it's hard to me to keep in silence…

.

As the sky darkens, darkens my mind…  
>A perverse thought comes to me…<br>And I feel sick of myself…  
>Yes…<br>I had the extraordinary idea of use that what I saw to my favor…

.

My mind digresses between; do it or not…  
>If I do it, our friendship will end…<br>And I could have many problems with Mr. Pine…

.

If I won't…  
>"<em><strong>How long could I keep the secret?<strong>_" I ask…

.

He shouldn't do that thing with her…  
>That's wrong…<br>"_**And of course, you want to take that place**_" Told me the voice of my conscience…

.

.

Everything is the fault of envy…

.

.

Finally I see they return…  
>Calm, as if nothing had happened…<br>They greet me and I greet them…  
>Mabel has a smile from ear to ear…<br>I support it as I can…

.

.

-_**Hey Dipper, do you want to join me to bring some last-minute provisions? I need an extra pair of arms… a strong pair**_- Ask and give him a small hit with my elbow.

-_**Sure, no problem… I can lift whatever with this pair**_- Told me, trusting on his muscles.

-_**I will see you later. I sweat too much with the walk and need a shower, shower, shower, shower**_- Said Mabel, going into the shack.

.

.

Dipper and I went for the golf cart…  
>I drive. His proximity makes me nervous, although he isn't so close…<br>I presume my driving skills. I just want to distract my mind…  
>He smiles. "<em><strong>I can do it blindfolded<strong>_" Challenges me…  
>We laugh…<p>

.

For now, I just want to have a good time…  
>Enjoying this time with him…<br>Even though we only go shopping...  
>Even though we are only friends…<br>Even though that stupid idea is still in my mind…  
>Tempting me…<p>

.

.

.

**14-15-2-15-4-25 19-1-9-4 20-8-5 11-5-25  
>23-8-15 4-15 25-15-21 20-8-9-14-11 9-19 20-8-5 11-5-25?<strong>

.

.

.

SIYO, FAVR IGJMFKCO XULQ KRR-VFKX. ZDWXI V ZGHP PRLPMAXC EX, ZDWXI ARR…

EJ FRKASAH YOOF: ZCJHL LQ AMTKRAIA. GGLTRU YJH ZDZAP SLDPIRQ…

PAQRPZAV: EHYHMGB GO EA LJHYFLMJ. XUH SJMIHPOI VV Y DSYRENEZ. YGRE CHPÓJ…


End file.
